Nikki (Songfic)
by Draco's Phoenix 99
Summary: *Song Fic: Nikki by Forever the Sickest Kids* Draco was a demon looking for peace; Harry was an angel looking for chaos. And they each were each other's toxic cure call codependency.


**Title:** Nikki**  
Author: **Draco's Phoenix 99**  
Story Type: **Songfic**  
Summary: ***Song Fic: Nikki by Forever the Sickest Kids* Draco was a demon looking for peace; Harry was an angel looking for chaos. And they each were each other's toxic cure call codependency.**  
Warnings: **Slash**  
A/N: **Okay, I'm writing a bunch of stories, attempting to get at least ten chapters done before I start posting. But I felt like writing this just to get something up. I hope you all enjoy!  
**A/N2:** This has some mentions of an AU. It kind of AUish I guess.

**-*~ Nikki ~*-**

_He was the the man of every hour  
He was a party all alone  
He'd give his jacket to a stranger in the cold_

Draco Malfoy was an independent person. He never had to rely or depend on anyone else. He learned at a very young age that in the Malfoy household, you had to fend for yourself, as everyone else was always busy. Not only that, but he kept to himself so much that no one knew the niceness inside him. One day, it was freezing, and he saw a wizard stranded in the streets with no jacket on. So he gave his jacket to the stranger.

_She was a beauty queen from Dallas  
She could put a lion on a leash_

Harry Potter never knew that he was famous. He never knew that everyone else knew his name. He only thought that his cousin and classmates knew his name. He never knew that everyone knew him. Harry, however, learned to control some things at the Dursley's house at a very young age.

_And before he knew himself  
She knew the man that he could be_

When Harry and Draco had first met on the train, Harry could tell how much of a man Draco could be. He admired that. But he found it stupid that Draco himself didn't know that yet. Harry had attempted to convince him, but Draco kept denying it. So, Harry accepted Draco's hand of friendship, abandoning Ronald Weasley but still befriending Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

_It's never that easy  
It never seems right  
When careful meets carefree  
And in just four minutes they knew each other for life_

Harry knew it wouldn't be easy. He knew it didn't seem right when he started crushing on Draco. I mean, they were both boys. But it wasn't just that. Draco was careful, whereas Harry was carefree. Sometimes, that didn't mix well. And in the four minutes of the one time they looked into each other's eyes, they understood. It was as if they knew each other for their whole lives.

_And he said  
"Alright Nikki, it's alright baby tonight  
You can let your hair down  
Alright Nikki, it's alright baby tonight  
You can take a breath now  
If you only live once  
Stay in the clouds  
Never come down  
Trust me  
Alright Nikki, it's alright baby tonight  
You can let your hair down_

Harry didn't say anything when he found out about Draco's home life. Harry didn't know what to say! To find out that his parents never tried to make time to know and bond with him was outrageous! He had parents, do he was supposed to bond with them; Harry's parents were dead, so it didn't bother him all that much.

Draco however knew what to say. "Harry, it's awful that your aunt, uncle, and cousin could abuse you like that. But it's okay now, you can relax. Take a breath. Live your life and be yourself. If you like dreaming, keep on dreaming, and never stop. Trust me." And at that, he smiled.

_She was an angel craving chaos  
He was a demon seeking peace  
But they were each other's toxic cure called codependency_

Draco and Harry then found out who they were inside. Draco was a demon who just wanted peace, not fighting. Draco didn't like fighting, but he knew he was harsh on the inside. It was who he was. Harry was an angel, but craved chaos. He loved getting in trouble by pranking others, and being a troublemaker. But they both knew that with each other's help, they could change.

_He tried to dig his way out of a coffin  
'Cause she smothered him with care  
Before they lived in castles  
They were dying on a prayer_

Eventually they got rid of their problems. Draco felt like he was in a coffin because Harry was always spending time with Draco. But Draco knew why; Harry felt bad that Draco never got any attention when he was younger. So, Harry was helping Draco feel wanted.

But, they eventually got rid of their problems, and ended up buying an awesome home, and having four kids: Lily Potter-Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy, James Potter-Malfoy, and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy.

And everything was fine for the couple.

**-*~The End~*-**

_I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I'll have more things like this up, but this was just a quickie. I got bored, so decided to write this. As this was my first story (and one-shot) I am not looking for many people who review or favorite or even read. But if you do, please place this on your faves, and review, and tell me how I did. I hope you all enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing this. Oh, and please try to listen to the song. Thank you all for your time! If I get at least five reviews, I might make this a one-shot series. What I mean is making a bunch of one-shots and add onto this. Let me know!_

_Sincerely, Phoenix_

_P.S, If you want, I can make an actual story like this. Where Harry and Draco befriend each other, and then go through their years and stuff. Just let me know._


End file.
